It Ain't Me, Babe
by silhouettedbythesea
Summary: Draco knows Hermione can do better, but Hermione has other ideas. Oneshot song fic.


**A/N **

**I've never ever ever EVER written anything rated M….so please be gentle, I'm really nervous!**

**Song Lyrics are "It Ain't Me Babe" by Bob Dylan**

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter **

___________________________________________

Hermione sighed as she looked over toward Draco's room. In the beginning, being Head Girl with him as Head Boy had been absolutely infuriating, but over time she had grown fond of the blonde Slytherin. They were finally on a first name basis, and they could easily converse, with only minimal arguments. He had earned her respect, and possibly a little more. She was currently sitting on the sofa in their shared common room, wondering what on earth had just happened.

They had been playfully bantering, debating on how many times a week Professor Snape showered, when he had leaned down and kissed her! It was a gentle, chaste kiss. He softly brushed his lips against hers, almost hesitantly. Right as Hermione recovered from the shock of it enough to close her eyes and lean in, reaching for his soft blond locks, he stood up and fled to his room, leaving a stunned (and mildly disappointed) Hermione behind.

_Go away from my window_

_Leave at your own chosen speed_

_I'm not the one you want, babe_

_I'm not the one you need_

Draco sat on his bed, fuming at himself for his weakness and stupidity. He could not allow himself to become attatched. _She is a mudblood_, he told himself over and over again. _A disgrace to the wizarding world_. _You have to marry Pansy, it has been arranged for years_. He shuddered at the thought of the whiny witch that was his betrothed.

Why did he kiss Hermione? Why did he like it? This is not okay. _Draco Malfoy does not kiss mudbloods_, he told himself.

_Especially mudbloods that deserve so much better._

Draco glared angrily at his left forearm, as if he could somehow will the ugly mark to disappear. The mark of a "bad guy". Sneering at the thought, Draco stood up and paced the length of his room. He had enjoyed his quasi-friendship with Hermione. Why did he have to go and spoil that? She'd probably never speak to him again, and it was better that way. It's not as if he had chosen to be a death eater, he wasn't born longing to serve the Dark Lord. It was a path that was decided for him. _Thank you, Lucius_- His thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock at the door.

_You say you're looking for someone never weak but always strong_

_To protect you and defend you whether you are right or wrong_

_Someone to open each and every door_

_But it ain't me, babe_

_No no no it ain't me, babe, it ain't me you're looking for, babe._

Draco opened the door and Hermione timidly stepped in, looking up into his cold grey eyes. Draco froze, unable to think of what to do now. He was the bad guy, she wasn't supposed to look at him like that.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, her large brown eyes peering intently into his own.

"Hermione." He managed to make it sound curt.

Slowly, timidly, she brought a hand up to touch his cheek. He flinched away, and Hermione faltered, looking hurt.

_Go lightly on the ledge babe,_

_Go lightly on the ground_

_I'm not the one you want babe,_

_I'll only let you down_

"Don't touch me, Granger." Draco spat, intending to hurt. He succeeded. Hermione flinched at the use of her surname.

"But…but I thought"

"Well you thought wrong." Cringing inwardly, Draco knew he should apologize, and explain that he was rejecting her for her own good. She deserved better than him. However, he knew Hermione well enough to know that she wouldn't accept that. She was too noble, too…Gryffindor-esque, so to speak. So he would have to hurt her.

_You say you're looking for someone_

_who will promise never to part_

_Someone to close his eyes for you, someone to close his heart_

_Someone who will die for you and more_

_But it ain't me, babe,_

_No, no, no, it ain't me, babe,_

_It ain't me you're looking for, babe._

"I, I don't believe you" Hermione managed. Her hand reached out toward his face again, and he caught it easily, bending her wrist back with a forced sneer.

"I believe I said not to touch me, Granger. You might find it wise to do as you're told, otherwise you could end up with a broken wrist." She let out a small whimper at the tight painful grip, but then immediately assumed a closed, guarded look. Very calmly she looked up at him.

"All right…Malfoy," She began. "Listen to me very carefully. YOU kissed ME. I had nothing to do with it. I expect an explanation, and a clear one. You have one minute to explain yourself, and you have one second to let go of my wrist. Otherwise, you may regret it."

Draco let go of her with a sneer that did not reach his eyes. "I kissed you because I was delusional. I quite obviously was mistaken. Excuse me while I go scrub my lips, to rid them of mudblood filth." Hermione searched his eyes, and could not find any malice backing up his words.

Taking a chance, and shoving all of her fears and misgivings aside, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Draco saw stars. Forgetting everything and once again succumbing to his weakness, he ran his tongue across her lips, seeking access. Granting it, Hermione's mouth opened to him, and their tongues sought out each other in a battle that, for once, was not of wits. Her hands strayed up to his soft, silky hair, and he ran his hands up and down her sides. Not liking their positioning, he flipped them around so she was against the wall. That was better. His hands found the hem of her shirt and began to slide up it. Hermione's knees went weak at this, and so Draco gently hoisted her up by her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands found their way back up her shirt, and caressed her stomach and sides deliciously. Hermione let out a soft moan, and Draco felt the results, his erection growing. He carried her toward his bed, laying her down. Hemione just looked up at him, eyes darkened with lust. He lay on top of her, pressing his erection into her stomach. She gasped and bucked her hips up. Now it was Draco's turn to moan. Her innocence and inexperience was so…beautiful, and her instinct was perfect. He kissed slowly down her jawline, his hands fiddling with the button of her jeans. He easily slid them off of her, and devoted his attention to rubbing her in soft circles through her panties. Hermione had never felt anything like this. Wanting to give Draco a little of what she herself was feeling, she timidly reached out, undoing his jeans, and touched him through his boxers. He gasped at her hesitant touch, and she immediately pulled back, afraid she had done something wrong.

"No," he choked out, "That's brilliant...please don't stop..."

Encouraged, she reached out again, and stroked. He was so turned on by her shy motions, he could feel his release coming already. And that was alright, he didn't want to rob her of her virginity…yet. But he would make sure she was satisfied as well. Focusing his thoughts away from the hand that was so magnificently caressing him, he ran his fingers lightly down Hermione's inner thighs, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Then slowly, ever so slowly, his fingers dipped underneath the thin bit of fabric, entering her. Hermione's hips jerked off of the mattress, and she cried out in pleasure. She grasped him tightly through his boxers, squeezing hard as his fingers did their magic. Wonderously, she felt her body tense and tremble, and then came the glorious release, shocking through her body. She lay there, shuddering for a moment, as Draco's finger prolonged the heavenly feeling. When she had recovered, she turned her attention back to the manhood in front of her. Tentatively, she reached for the waistband of his boxers, and pulled down. Her eyes widened as she took him in.

"Hermione, please" He panted, looking at her. She nodded and her inexperienced hands reached out to him once again. He jerked and moaned in her hands, and then came the beautiful release. He came, crying out her name.

Grey eyes met brown, and the two gazed at each other for a moment that could have lasted a day.

"I thought perhaps so," spoke Hermione.

_Go melt back into the night, babe,  
Everything inside is made of stone.  
There's nothing in here moving  
And anyway I'm not alone._

"Pansy." He whispered, "She...I...we're betrothed"

"I know," She said.

"We can't…I'm a bloody death eater…my father…we just can't."

"I know."

_You say you're looking for someone  
Who'll pick you up each time you fall,  
To gather flowers constantly  
An' to come each time you call,  
A lover for your life an' nothing more,  
But it ain't me, babe,  
No, no, no, it ain't me, babe,  
It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe_

With that, Hermione and Draco fell asleep in his bed, in a melancholy, mutual understanding. He wrapped her in his arms for the first and last time, and sighed, wondering what the morrow would bring.


End file.
